1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp for a lighting purpose, and more particularly to an improved LED lamp having a novel structure for use in the outdoors.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in an LED lamp make use of a plurality of individual LEDs to generate light that is sufficient. The large number of LEDs leads to a more expensive module and one with greater power consumption. The greater power usage leads to greater heat output, which, if not adequately addressed at additional expense, impacts the LED lamp reliability. Therefore, various heat dissipation devices with complicated structures are exploited in the LED lamp, which increasing the difficulty and cost of the manufacturing of the LED lamp.
Besides, since a lighting angle of the LEDs is generally restricted in a narrow range, light of the LED lamp is of unsatisfactory spatial distribution, whereby a more larger illumination area can not be provided.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED lamp which has a simple and novel structure, whereby the LED lamp is suitable to mass-manufacture and has a satisfactory illumination area.